Expressions of Gratitude
by jennybenny2845
Summary: The five times Rodolphus should have thanked Andromeda, and the one time he does.


**A/N:** Written for The Rose in Death's Garden for the June One-Shot Exchange on the HPFC. Sorry for the _incredibly_ long delay! I've made up for it with more words! Hope you enjoy it!

 **Warnings:** Strong T for language and a brief violent scene.

* * *

 _"At times, our own light goes out and is rekindled by a spark from another person. Each of us has cause to think with deep gratitude of those who have lighted the flame within us." - Albert Schweitzer_

* * *

 **May 2, 2000**

"You're _fucking_ kidding me!" exclaimed Antonin Dolohov, his voice cutting through the stormy silence that filled the narrow corridor that housed the ex-Death Eaters who once belonged to the deceased Dark Lord's infamous Inner Circle.

"Rehabilitation?" questioned Yaxley, his gruff growl emerging from his cell. "All participating individuals are eligible for probation, pending good behaviour? What the hell does that mean?"

"Probation, meaning that we are released from this hellhole," drawled Lucius Malfoy in his trademark pretentious tone. "Rehabilitation, meaning they're going to attempt to _fix_ us," he continued, as if he was addressing a group of schoolchildren. "Good behaviour, meaning…"

"We know what _that_ means, Malfoy!" interjected Amycus Carrow. "We aren't _stupid_!"

"Yeah, Malfoy!" Alecto Carrow added.

"Could have fooled me," Lucius called back.

"Lestrange, you doing it?" barked Dolohov.

Rodolphus Lestrange pulled his blanket over his head, trying to drown out their voices. He'd heard talk about the new programme, the brainchild of some bleeding heart liberal who simply could not let even the most vicious criminals rot in Azkaban or be sentenced to a swift death. Rodolphus hadn't bothered to pick up the pamphlet that had been slid in between the bars of his cell earlier that evening. _There's no point. I'm beyond repair_ , he thought, pressing his face into his thin pillow.

"I don't know," his brother, Rabastan, responded. "Rod, what do you think?"

 _Damnit,_ Rodolphus cursed, dragging his incredibly emaciated body off his cot. He shivered as his feet hit the cold tile. He rubbed his hands on his upper arms, shuffled over to the bars and picked up the pamphlet.

As he read, his heart grew heavier, eventually sinking to the pit of his stomach. He'd been without his wand and magic for two years, but not having any defences if he were to choose to leave Azkaban did not sit well with him. How was he supposed to protect himself?

The most troubling part of the programme was that all participants would be forced to live with a half-blood, Muggle-born or supporter who'd introduce them to the Muggle world, in hopes that they'd realise that Muggles were not much different from Pure-bloods. _What mental individual would choose to live with one of us?_ Granted, they were all ex-Death Eaters now, but they were still dangerous.

His eyes flitted over the rest of the pages, not bothering to read too closely into the many terms and conditions. The Ministry, or whoever would be in charge of monitoring the participants, would shove them down his throat, should he accept the offer.

Rabastan called out to him again, clearly unable to make a decision without him.

Sure, the thought of escaping Azkaban for four years (assuming some fool from the Light didn't strike him down while he holed up in some Muggle shit shack) sounded tempting. Plus, being far away from the Dementors would be another added bonus. Again, Rodolphus wondered why the Ministry imprisoned them when death would have been an easier option. Though, he supposed that _this_ – _this_ life long sentence – was the far more brutal, barely living day in and day out, praying for Death to grace his cell and put an end to it.

He absolutely could not believe that the Minister of Magic, an ex-Auror, would have signed off on this ludicrous programme. _Someone in his pocket must be pushing for this!_ His eyes zoned in on the word "Rehabilitation" printed in large letters on the cover. Was he capable of change? Can an old dog learn new tricks? Could someone singlehandedly wash all the evil from him and make him a good person? Was he ever a good person or was he always destined to become a monster? He couldn't even remember his life without terrorizing people and causing mass destruction.

"I don't know," Rodolphus finally answered, dragging his body back to his cot. He pressed his back up against the stone wall, draped his threadbare blanket over his legs and dropped the pamphlet on the floor. _I cannot think with these idiots trying to work this out._

"Quiet down there!" warned on of their guards, answering Rodolphus's request for silence. "Next one to yell out goes into isolation!"

"We'll need an answer in the morning!" called another.

Rodolphus sighed, running a bony hand through his brittle locks. A dark brown strand landed in his lap and he fingered it, wishing for the simpler days of his youth. _Perhaps I can change_ , he thought, closing his eyes.

XXX

"I truly believe that there is _good_ in everyone. _Everyone_ has the power to be _good_ , despite whatever may have happened to them in their past lives," a curly-haired witch addressed the Wizengamot that morning. " _That_ woman and _those_ men," she continued, gesturing behind her, "are the _most lost_ among us and we _must_ take it upon ourselves to help them _change_ their lives for the _better_. We are no better than _Him_ if we allow them to rot."

Rodolphus recognized the young woman as the Mudblood, Hermione Granger. _Oh my, has she grown!_ He ran his eyes up and down her figure, admiring her curves. After all, he hadn't seen anything pretty in a long time. He sorely wanted to see the reactions on the faces of the Wizengamot, but the prisoners had been seated in front of them, staring into a sea of the most important people in Wizarding Britain. In the crowd, he spotted Harry Potter, surrounded by the Weasleys. He also found Lucius's wife, Narcissa, seated entirely too close to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic.

 _How interesting! Could this be her doing?_ Rodolphus craned his neck to look at Lucius's face. The blonde bastard didn't even appear to be bothered by his wife's possible dalliance. His expression was blank and his eyes were affixed on Miss Granger's backside. His nephew, Draco, sat beside his mother. Directly behind Narcissa sat a woman who looked oddly like his deceased wife, Bellatrix. Rodolphus's eyes widened. He hadn't seen _her_ in over thirty years.

Her discussion went on for another hour with Wizengamot members posing questions regarding the feasibility of the programme. Rodolphus shifted in his chair, yawning gracelessly. _This is pointless._ He glanced at the blank expressions of the wizards and witches in the audience. _They cannot be crazy enough to take us on._

"Keep in mind that you are, under no obligation, _required_ to help these former Death Eaters. They will be given a choice. Those who do not want help will be sent back to Azkaban to serve out their life sentences. Only the ones who have chosen to participate will be eligible for help," Kingsley addressed, leaving his spot next to Narcissa to stand by Hermione. "We request that anyone wishing to help seriously consider what this entails. You will be spending the next four years of your life with a hardened criminal, who may or may not change under your guidance. What you are undertaking is _extremely_ dangerous, and success isn't guaranteed."

Kingsley spoke for a few more minutes before re-introducing the ex-Death Eaters to the audience. He stated their names and reminded them of their crimes. Personally, Rodolphus thought it was a bit much, but the more time away from Azkaban, the better.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, age 46. Crimes are as follows…"

The blonde wizard stepped beside Kingsley, looking dapper and confident despite his torn prisoner's garb and unwashed hair.

"Does anyone volunteer to help Lucius with his rehabilitation?"

"I do!" exclaimed Miss Granger, throwing her hand up in the air. A collective gasp filled the room.

"Are you sure?" Kingsley questioned, not hiding the displeasure in his tone.

"Yes."

 _What a coward! Of course he'd be the first to accept!_ Lucius turned around, gave the rest of the ex-Death Eaters a careless shrug and strode over to Hermione with his head held high. Rodolphus shifted his glance over to Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa didn't even bother to look at Lucius, keeping her focus on Kingsley. Draco's face was a bit pale, but his expression was mostly impassive.

The Carrows opted to stay, refusing to live with Mudblood supporters. Rodolphus suspected that they would have preferred to be rehabilitated together, which wasn't allowed per the programme's rules.

Much to Rodolphus's surprise, Yaxley chose to be rehabilitated. He was selected by Penelope Clearwater, a pretty blonde witch. One of the Weasleys, a lad with glasses, appeared to be upset, but quickly composed himself.

" _He_ will be back! _He_ isn't dead! He'll be _back_ and all of you will _burn_ in Hell, especially you _traitors_!" spat Dolohov. Rodolphus rolled his eyes as he watched the guards restrain Dolohov and remove him from the room. His impassioned speech would have been impressive had Bellatrix not done it first.

"That leaves us with the Lestrange brothers, Rabastan and Rodolphus, ages 49 and 51," stated Kingsley as the brothers stepped up beside him. "Their most heinous crime was conducting the brutal torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom…"

"Will anyone help Rabastan?"

"I will," volunteered a dark-skinned wizard called Dean Thomas. The female Weasley paled, but kept quiet.

"Will anyone help Rodolphus?"

Unlike the other participants, no one immediately volunteered to help him. Rodolphus's heartbeat quickened and his face flushed. Perhaps they perceived him to be the most deadly, which wasn't even true. Or, perhaps they despised him because of his association with his dead wife.

A full five minutes of silence passed.

"If no one volunteers to help him, he will be sent back to Azkaban with the rest," warned Kingsley.

"I'll do it," answered a soft, clear voice from behind Narcissa. Rodolphus lifted his head, his eyes widening as he stared into Andromeda Tonks's warm brown eyes. He swallowed hard, trying to coat his dry mouth.

"Andromeda, no!" exclaimed the Weasley matriarch. "He's far too dangerous! How can you choose to help him when his wife killed Nymphadora?" she cried, clearly distraught. The Weasleys seated next to her attempted to calm her down.

"Are you sure?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes, I am," responded Andromeda, without any hesitation or concern for Mrs Weasley's words.

XXX

The four men and their sponsors were taken to a small room where the rules of the programme were explained to them once more. Rodolphus spent the majority of the discussion glaring at Andromeda, wondering why she volunteered to help him. Once the discussion ended, Rodolphus entered another room where he was hit with a much-needed cleansing charm. He was given a set of Muggle clothes to wear, a simple pair of trousers and a jumper.

"Would you like some lunch?" asked Andromeda once he emerged from the room. She was seated on a bench with her purse on her lap. "There's a fantastic fish and chip shop close by."

"All right."

They were seated in a booth, and Rodolphus immediately propped his menu in front of his face so he wouldn't have to look at Andromeda, or have her look at him. His thoughts ran a million miles a minute. Why did she want to help him? Did she want to kill him as revenge for what Bella did to her daughter?

 _She doesn't look like a killer._ He lowered his menu and cocked an eyebrow up at her. _Then again, the quiet ones can be the most dangerous._ He started to put his menu back up.

To his surprise, she reached over and lowered it to the table. "Relax, Rodolphus. I'm not going to hurt you." It was as if she'd read his thoughts. "Please, just enjoy lunch. I'm sure you haven't had a nice meal in a long time."

"Okay…"

"You can even get the most expensive thing on the menu," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. "It's really good."

As expected, lunch was awkward. Andromeda discussed her home, her schedule and ideas on what to do with him. After they finished eating, they walked a block to the Underground station. Rodolphus felt uncomfortable around the Muggles, unlike Andromeda who fit right in. The tube ride was the most terrifying thing he'd experienced and was worse than any form of magical transport. He gripped onto the metal bar in front of him so hard that his knuckles turned white. He felt ill with every lurch of the train.

An hour later, they approached Andromeda's home, a quaint cottage on the outskirts of London. From the outside, it appeared to be warm and homey, unlike any of the manors Rodolphus lived in during his time with the Death Eaters.

Andromeda gave him a quick tour, pointing out the various Muggle appliances he'd be familiarising himself with in the future. In the living room, she prattled on about a large, flat, rectangular screen called a television.

"Ted was addicted to this and _always_ had football games on…"

Rodolphus's gaze drifted past Andromeda's shoulder to the mantle over the fireplace. Pictures of her family, both magical and Muggle were displayed. They looked incredibly happy together. His eyes focused on what was presumably the last picture of her family together. Her daughter was in the middle of the photo and a tiny baby boy was in her arms. Her husband, mother and father were behind her with wide smiles on their faces.

Rodolphus's chest tightened as a wave of guilt spread through his body. _That boy will never know his parents. I helped take that away from him, and I helped take away her happiness_. Andromeda noticed that he wasn't paying attention and brought him to his bedroom.

"This was Nymphadora's old room," commented Andromeda. "I've put some of Ted's clothes in the dresser. You can wear them until we can buy you some new ones. I'm sure they are too big for you. I'll alter them later. There's more bedding in the closet if you get cold at night. I'll be down the hall if you need anything."

"Why? Why are you helping me?"

"I believe everyone deserves a second chance." Andromeda bade him goodnight and started to close the door behind her.

Rodolphus opened his mouth to reply, an expression of gratitude on the tip of his tongue, but the words died on his lips.

 **June 15, 2001**

The past year living under Andromeda's care had gone shockingly well for Rodolphus. He felt stronger and was slowly regaining the weight he lost while fighting in the war and imprisoned in Azkaban. He hadn't admitted it to Andromeda, but he adored her cooking and appreciated the time she spent preparing their meals. He'd never eaten a meal prepared by an actual person. House elves always took care of that.

He wouldn't say that he enjoyed living with Andromeda and her three-year old grandson, Teddy. He felt like an intruder in her home, despite her volunteering to help him. Moreover, a melancholic air filled the home, despite Andromeda's attempts to act happy around Teddy. Rodolphus noticed her struggling to balance her full-time job and caring for Teddy. Thankfully, she had recently made amends with Narcissa who helped whenever she could.

Andromeda did her best to contain her sadness, but Rodolphus saw right through the mask she donned. Sometimes, he pitied her and wanted to help. He dismissed these thoughts and convinced himself that there was nothing he could do for her. He never apologised, since he doubted she'd believe him. He needed to focus on living like a Muggle and not cause any trouble.

"Rod, I'm leaving!" called Narcissa from the staircase. "Teddy's _finally_ in bed. He needed _three_ stories, but he should be out for the night."

Rodolphus turned away from the telly (very addicting, as Andromeda had warned him) to look at Narcissa. Strands of her blonde hair had escaped from the bun behind her head and her blouse had a few wet spots on it.

Rodolphus smiled and shook his head. "I take it the little monster misbehaved in the bath again?"

"Yes!" Narcissa exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Mind you, he _only_ does this to _me._ He behaves like a good little boy for Andie!"

"That he does."

"And, I'm going to be late for my date!"

Rodolphus bit his lip, trying to contain his curiosity as to her date's identity. _It's got to be Kingsley!_

"Anyway, I've got to go," she said, stepping closer to him. "Just let Andie know. And, by the way, you look better!" She kissed both his cheeks and departed.

Rod turned his attention back to the telly, making sure to keep the volume on low in case the little boy cried out in the night.

His thoughts quickly drifted back to Andromeda. It amazed him that she always treated him like a person despite his past life and countless crimes. She treated him kindly and provided him with respect, which he didn't deserve. She didn't have much, preferring to live a simple life, unlike the lavish one of her childhood. Yet, she always made sure he had whatever he needed and was comfortable.

Her friends, especially Mrs Weasley, weren't supportive of her decision and begged her to give up on him. Andromeda held her ground, refusing to be swayed by their opinions. He'd overheard her telling them that she'd seen changes in him, and that he was improving, slowly yet surely. Also, it seemed like she was having the easiest time with him, unlike the other volunteers. Lucius had already had a massive row with Hermione that would have sent him back to Azkaban if she had reported it. He was proud of himself for his success thus far. Andromeda's patience definitely helped.

Rodolphus chuckled at an advert for laundry detergent. Andromeda had tasked him with the laundry one afternoon. Unfortunately, he hadn't sorted them properly and washed a few coloured clothes with the whites. The result, pink stained whites, was humourous now, but had been incredibly embarrassing when it had happened.

"It's all right, Rod," she had said. "I did the same thing a few times when I first started doing laundry. Ted used to get so frustrated! He put a huge sign saying 'no coloured with the whites' above the washer so I wouldn't forget!"

He put in the wrong soap into the dishwasher, causing it to overflow. She'd given him a soft smile, told him it was all right and sank to her knees to help him clean up the mess. In the past week, he left the freezer door open and all the food melted. Andromeda shrugged, threw away the spoiled food and had him accompany her to the market to buy more. She never once lost her cool with him when he burned all his attempts to make dinner.

XXX

"Everything was delicious," he complimented Andromeda after dinner one evening. She'd prepared his favourite meal, including his favourite dessert, a decadent dark chocolate raspberry cake.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Andromeda replied, smiling at him. "Will you follow me? There's something I want to show you."

Rodolphus followed her to her garden where he found her standing in front of a small shed.

"What's this?"

"I wanted to gift it to you. After all, it's your birthday. Ted always used to work in here, tinkering with all his tools. I know you enjoy woodworking, or you enjoyed it…" she began, trailing off. A pretty blush coloured her pale cheeks. "You don't have to use it if you don't want to," she quickly added, casting her gaze on the grass.

"You didn't have to do this for me, Andromeda," Rodolphus replied, trying to remain emotionless. "And yes, I do enjoy woodworking, though it's been ages since I've done it."

"So, use it," Andromeda insisted, returning her gaze to his face.

"Okay," agreed Rodolphus. He reached out and put his hand on the doorknob. "Oh, hey, what happened to the clock?"

Rodolphus had spent several summer afternoons crafting a French carriage clock for Bellatrix, in an attempt to woo her when they were younger. He vividly recalled Bellatrix's anger over receiving such a useless gift. He had spent a few days after the incident berating himself for his stupidity and never made Bellatrix anything again.

"The clock…" Andromeda said, frowning at him. "Oh! _That_ clock!"

"Yes…"

"I kept it. Bella didn't want it, and I thought it was really pretty. So, she let me have it. I actually have it on my nightstand," Andromeda admitted, her blush deepening. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. Just make sure to lock the back door when you come in."

Rodolphus opened his mouth to reply, an expression of gratitude on the tip of his tongue, but the words died on his lips.

 **October 18, 2002**

"Are you sure? I can cancel!"

Rodolphus chuckled as Andromeda stomped up the staircase for her third outfit change. Personally, he thought the first dress she had on suited her just fine, but he'd never tell her that. He continued to sort out the ingredients he intended to use for that evening's dinner.

"Are you sure? How do I look?"

Rodolphus turned to find Andromeda standing in the entryway to the kitchen, clad in a claret dress that hit just below her knees, showing off her toned, slender calves. Rodolphus's face grew hot and he quickly turned away from her, pretending to search for something in the fridge.

"I can't believe Cissy canceled at the last minute! I'm so sorry! I hope everything's okay. I really should check on her later!" Andromeda was clearly nervous about her date, which she'd been trying to go on for the past few weeks.

"You look fine, Andromeda," responded Rodolphus, still not bothering to look at her. "Go out and enjoy it."

"Hey, Rod," she called playfully. He turned back around and met her gaze. "It's Andie, and thank you again!"

A loud knock echoed off the walls of the cottage. "He's here!" exclaimed Andromeda, rushing to the front door. Out of curiosity, Rodolphus followed her.

"Rod, this is Tom." Tom was an older man with salt and pepper hair. He looked distinguished in his expensive suit.

 _Men still give women flowers on a first date?_ Rodolphus narrowed his eyes, surveying the obnoxious bouquet of orange and yellow roses that Tom thrust into Andromeda's hands. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't have a good feeling about Tom.

"Hiya, Rod!" Tom crossed the room and shook Rodolphus's hand. His grip was incredibly strong and Rodolphus bit his lip to prevent from crying out.

Andromeda lifted the bouquet to her nose and smiled. "Let me just take these into the kitchen."

"Here, I'll set them up," Rodolphus volunteered, following her. He took the bouquet out of her hands, resisting the urge to throw them in the rubbish bin. His inexplicable jealousy, a feeling he hadn't felt since his time with Bellatrix, shook him to the core. Why did he care who she dated?

Andromeda turned to the kitchen table where Teddy was leafing through a book. "Goodbye, little man. You be good for Rod, please." She kissed the boy's forehead and hurried back to her date.

XXX

Rodolphus continued to prepare their dinner, keeping an eye on Teddy. He could sense the boy's eyes, a bright blue today, watching his every movement. His interaction with Teddy had been limited at best. He spent his days at the daycare located next to the solicitor's office where Andromeda worked. After work, Andromeda spent all her time with him, listening to stories about his day, taking him to the park by her cottage, preparing his dinner, bathing him and reading to him before bed. The boy's weekends were often spent with his godfather, Harry, Narcissa or the Weasley family.

Rodolphus could tell that Teddy was curious about him. His gaze seemed to travel all over Rodolphus's body. Also, Teddy would open his mouth a few times like he was going to pose a question. Luckily, he never asked any questions about Rodolphus's appearance in his life. Rodolphus had no idea how to explain his presence to the young boy.

 _You probably don't remember your mother since you were not even a month old when she died. My wife murdered her because she wanted to get back at your grandmother since she married your grandfather, who was Muggle-born. Don't worry; my wife's dead, so you don't have to worry about her. Who am I? Well, I was one of the Dark Lord's most vicious Death Eaters. I tortured and killed many people. Yeah, like that'll go over well with a four-year old._

The boy seemed unaware of Rodolphus's past and even tried to get him to play on numerous occasions. Andromeda always noticed, allowing Rodolphus to retreat to his bedroom or the shed. Sometimes, Rod did want to play with the boy, but declined out of respect for Andromeda.

"Roddy?" Teddy called, dropping his book on the table. Rodolphus didn't have it in his heart to correct the boy, and so the nickname stuck.

"Yes, Teddy?"

"What's a date? Why was Gran getting so excited? She didn't get excited about yesterday, and yesterday was a date too, right?"

Rodolphus could not help but laugh at the boy's innocence. "Hum…" he began, drumming his fingers on the countertop. "A date is something people go on when they're older."

Teddy scrunched up his face as if he was in deep thought. "But, it's a calendar thing too, right?"

"Yes."

"And, a fruit too, right?"

"That's right. Now, come on, enough talk about dates. Come help me wash these vegetables, please."

XXX

"Did you burn dinner again?" the hostess asked when Rodolphus and Teddy entered the Indian restaurant to pick up their takeaway.

"Yes," Rodolphus admitting, hanging his head in shame.

"It happens," she replied, taking his money and handing him a bag of food. "Have a good night!"

Rodolphus managed to forget about his strange feelings for Andromeda's date as he listened to Teddy talk about anything and everything. He welcomed the distraction and enjoyed how Teddy would change his hair and facial features to match the key players in his stories. Teddy's shapeshifting ability impressed Rodolphus. Teddy even allowed Rodolphus to bathe him and didn't splash water on him, like he did with Narcissa.

"Can we wait up for Gran?" Teddy asked as Rodolphus was attempting to tuck him into bed. "You can read to me downstairs."

The mention of Andromeda sent Rodolphus's mind into a tizzy. Was she coming home? Or would she spend the night with Tom? He supposed it depended on how well their date went. Once again, he found himself wishing that it would go over poorly.

"Okay, only one story."

"Three!" insisted Teddy, grabbing his favourite toy, a stuffed grey wolf, from his bed.

"Two stories," Rodolphus negotiated, trying to remain firm with him. It was so difficult, since he was so adorable. No wonder Narcissa _always_ caved and gave him what he wanted.

"Okay, two stories!"

XXX

Andromeda stepped out of her heels and hung her coat on a hook by the back door. Her date had gone overly poorly and she hadn't been this angry in years. Worse of all, she didn't even get dinner out of it.

She padded over to the liquor cabinet and poured a small shot of Firewhisky. She knocked it back, hoping to forget about the evening's disastrous events. She poured some cereal into a bowl and topped it with banana slices. She shoveled the food into her mouth, trying to calm down.

A high-pitched giggle from the family room caught her attention. She crept toward the noise, keeping as quiet as possible. The sight before her warmed her heart and made her forget about her bad date. Rodolphus was seated in the rocking chair with Teddy perched on his lap. He was reading Teddy his favourite story, one about a werewolf who saved other animals living in his forest from attackers.

"Owooooo!" howled Rodolphus.

"Owooooo!" mimicked Teddy, tapping his stuffed wolf on Rodolphus's thighs. "Gran!" He bolted off Rodolphus's lap and leapt into Andromeda's arms. He peppered her face with kisses and proceeded to tell her all about how Rodolphus burned dinner again.

"Okay, little man, it's time for bed," called Rodolphus, striding over to Teddy. "I can do it, if you don't mind," he told Andromeda, taking him from her arms. Andromeda shook her head and watched the two climb up the stairs. She had no idea he'd be that good with Teddy.

XXX

"We've got some leftover Indian," Rodolphus said once he returned to the kitchen. Andromeda shook her head and continued eating her cereal. "So, how was it?"

"It was awful! He's married!"

"Married?" Rodolphus tried hard to hide his relief.

"Yes! He's been married for many years, has children and doesn't intend to leave his wife. He said it'd be too much of a hassle," explained Andromeda. "Worst of all, he wanted me to have _an affair_ with him. And, he told me it wouldn't be a big deal since his wife is having _an affair_ with her boss!"

"That sounds terrible."

"It was! And to think, I actually liked him! So, I left."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I knew it was too early to date with everything that's happened, but I figured I'd try. At least this will keep Molly and Cissy off my back!"

"That's true."

"So, did you two have a good time?"

"Yes, we…" he answered, launching into the details of his evening with Teddy.

"Well, I'm glad. He seems to really like you and you're good with him," commented Andromeda, putting her bowl into the sink. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. I'm exhausted! Good night."

Rodolphus opened his mouth to reply, an expression of gratitude on the tip of his tongue, but the words died on his lips.

 **November 14, 2003**

Rodolphus sat in front of the big bay window in Andromeda's living room, nursing a glass of whisky as he watched the first snowflakes of the season dust the garden. He swirled the amber liquid in his glass before raising it to his lips for another small sip. He listened to the logs crackling in the fireplace and turned to watch the flickering orange flames.

Andromeda and Teddy had been gone for a week on holiday in the French Riviera with Narcissa and Draco. Rodolphus hated to admit it, but he missed them. He'd never felt more confined in the quiet cottage. They kept him distracted and occupied. Without them, his thoughts and emotions were all over the place. He couldn't believe that he had less than six months left with them.

He got along with Andromeda, and they rarely argued. They worked well together, and he mastered all the domestic duties around the house, save for cooking. They were able to converse easily about the more trivial things and had recently begun to discuss their childhoods. There was something about her that made him want to spill his thoughts and feelings. She was an intelligent and opinionated woman, and he enjoyed their conversations.

To make matters worse, Rodolphus developed a soft spot for Teddy. He cherished the time he spent with him. Andromeda, upon noticing how good he was with Teddy, allowed Rodolphus to watch him so she could spend time with her sister and friends. Rodolphus had always wanted children of his own, and he had enjoyed the brief time he spent with Draco when he was a baby. Much to Rodolphus's disappointment, Bellatrix hadn't wanted children, despite the Dark Lord's insistence for her to birth an heir. Out of love for Bellatrix, he had respected her wishes.

The thought of never seeing them again bothered him for reasons he couldn't quite express. The emotions had been threatening to break the surface, but he shoved them down. There was simply no point in getting attached to them. Yes, he'd changed considerably over the last three years, but his past would be difficult to overcome. He also didn't want to taint Andromeda and Teddy's reputations if they continued to associate with him after his probationary period.

XXX

The sound of glass breaking caught Rodolphus's attention and he bolted off the couch. He grabbed the wrought iron poker by the fireplace and treaded to the kitchen.

"Where is that bastard? I can't wait to get my hands on that traitor!"

Fenrir Greyback's low grumble sent shivers down Rodolphus's spine. _Oh shite. I thought he was killed at the final battle!_

"I'll check upstairs," Alecto volunteered, exiting the kitchen. Rodolphus stiffened and pressed his back against the wall. Thankfully, Alecto didn't notice him on her way to the staircase. _Oh shite. If she's here, then Amycus is here too._ Loud thuds came from upstairs, and Rodolphus knew that Alecto was turning over every single piece of furniture in search of him.

"Come out, come out," called Amycus. "We know you're here. The sooner you come out the better."

"We'll even offer you a deal before we _kill_ you," added Fenrir.

Their voices grew softer, and Rodolphus knew that they had entered the small laundry room and pantry off the kitchen. His heart pounded against his chest, the blood filling his ears and making it difficult for him to focus. _I can't escape. They'll catch me. There's no way I can take on all three of them._

"He isn't upstairs," Alecto called out, dashing down the staircase. Once again, she completely bypassed Rodolphus. _She's incredibly daft_ , Rodolphus thought, chuckling to himself. "Maybe he isn't here!"

"Of course, he is, you idiot!" growled Fenrir. "This is the Tonks bitch's house, innit?"

"Yeah, but maybe she took him somewhere!" argued Alecto.

"Where in the _hell_ would she take that piece of _shite_?"

"I don't know! All's I'm saying is maybe he isn't here!"

"Quiet, you two!" roared Amycus. "Let's check the living room."

Rodolphus's grip on the poker tightened and he raised it over his head, ready to strike. He heard three sets of footsteps approaching the living room. He closed his eyes and swung the poker as hard as he could. He hit his mark, sending Amycus to the ground.

"Fuck!" cried Alecto, tripping over her brother's body. "He's by the wall!" she called out, _finally_ noticing Rodolphus hiding in the shadows. Fenrir stormed out of the kitchen and made a move to grab Rodolphus, but he sprinted into the living room out of Fenrir's grasp.

" _Stupefy_!" A red light shot out from Alecto's wand, narrowly missing Rodolphus as he leapt over the couch and ducked for cover.

" _Diffindo_!" barked Fenrir. A light green light hit the couch, tearing it into shreds.

" _Bombarda_!" Amycus's spell hit the coffee table, sending shards of wood into the air. Rodolphus covered his head with his hands.

Without a wand, there was no way he could defend himself against their spells. He needed to get into the kitchen so he could find a stronger weapon – a knife or a frying pan, anything to try to fight back. Unfortunately, all three of them were blocking the entrance.

" _Stupefy_!" Alecto's spell hit the mark, lifting Rodolphus off the floor and sending him crashing into the big bay window. Shards of glass fell on him, cutting his hands.

" _Sectumsempra_!" bellowed Amycus. White hot pain shot through Rodolphus as the cut dug into his thigh.

Fenrir approached from his side, his wand pointed at him. Rodolphus rose slowly, dizzy from the impact of the twins' spells. He swayed back and forth, trying to steady himself so he could take a swing at Fenrir. He missed, but managed to knock Fenrir's wand away from him.

Fenrir growled and grabbed the poker out of Rodolphus's hands, bending it in half and throwing it out the window. Fenrir made a move to grab Rodolphus again, but Rodolphus moved away in time. He sprinted to the fireplace, arming himself with the tongs and shovel while dancing away from the onslaught of the twins' offensive spells.

"Put 'em down!" called Amycus as Rodolphus dodged another set of spells. "Join us, and this ends!"

"Never!" cried Rodolphus, using the shovel to deflect another spell.

"He's coming back! And when he does, _we'll_ be beside him!" yelled Alecto. " _Stupefy_!" she screamed. Her spell missed the mark, sending Fenrir to the ground instead. _That's one down._

"He's _not_ coming back! He's _dead_!" Rodolphus crept along the wall, inching back toward the kitchen.

"He is, you filthy traitor! He is!" the twins cried in unison, inching toward him. "And, when he does…" Amycus rambled on, lowering his wand.

Rodolphus capitalised on his distracted state and shoved the tongs into his eyes. Amycus howled and tumbled to the ground. Alecto turned to her brother, a look of horror painted on her face. Rodolphus raised the shovel and brought it down with all his strength. She slumped over her brother, a bright red spot blooming on the back of her head. He darted into the kitchen, dropping the fireplace tools and picking up the biggest knife he could find.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Fenrir yelled, stepping over the twins' bodies. Rodolphus watched the knife fly out his hand, narrowly missing him as it fell to the floor.

"You're mine, Lestrange! _Cruico_!" A high-pitched scream tore through Rodolphus as he fell to the ground. His body felt as if a million hot knives were being driven into him.

"How does _that_ feel?" taunted Fenrir as he hit him with another spell. "I should _kill_ you now, but you know what, I'll drag it out." Fenrir got down on all fours and slowly crept toward Rodolphus.

"I do love to _play_ with my food before I eat it. Just like your little _bitch_ of a _wife_ ," he sneered, wrapping his huge hands around Rodolphus's throat. "You know she let me _fuck_ her once. I made her scream all night long, and she said I was a far better fuck than you, you prick," Fenrir spat, squeezing Rodolphus's throat.

Rodolphus could feel the light slipping from his eyes. He tried to stretch out his hand to reach the knife, but his body went limp. Images of Andromeda and Teddy flashed before his eyes. _He should just end this. Kill me already._

"May as well have a taste first," Fenrir purred, opening up his mouth and lowering it to Rodolphus's neck.

XXX

" _Avada Kedavra_!" A green light came out of nowhere, blasting Fenrir's body off Rodolphus.

Rodolphus turned his head and spotted Andromeda standing in the doorway. Her pale face glowed in the moonlight. She gripped the handle of her wand like a sword pommel, her entire arm trembling.

"Oh, Rod!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him. She muttered a spell, healing the wound to his thigh.

Behind her, Narcissa entered the kitchen. She stunned the twins once more before tying them to two chairs. She sent off her Patronus to the Ministry, notifying them of the attack.

XXX

"He didn't do anything!" insisted Andromeda as the Aurors attempted to drag Rodolphus back to the Ministry with them. "Those three attacked him!"

"How are you so sure he wasn't in on this and wanted to escape?" one of them barked back.

"He wouldn't!"

"We can't be too sure," said another, trying to calm Andromeda down. "Per the programme's rules, disruptions like this warrant a questioning by the Wizengamot and Ministry. A trial will be held to determine his innocence. Step aside, please. We _must_ take him."

"You _can't_ do that! He didn't do _anything_!"

"Mrs Tonks, please. You can come to the Ministry tomorrow and testify as to what you saw."

"Let him go, Andie," Narcissa said, placing a hand on her sister's forearm. "We'll go tomorrow morning."

"Roddy!" cried a small voice. Narcissa and Andromeda turned to find Teddy standing in the entryway, tears running down his pale face. Andromeda rushed to him, and pulled her into her arms, forcing his head away from Rodolphus's injured body.

"Fine, we'll be in tomorrow," Andromeda told the Aurors.

XXX

Thankfully, the trial went in Rodolphus's favour. Still, some Wizengamot members refused to believe that he did not play a role or instigate the attack, despite how he was given Veritaserum.

"Why didn't you want to join them?"

"I didn't believe them when they said the Dark Lord would come back. He's dead. Plus, it isn't worth it," he had admitted, hoping the questioning would stop before he revealed feelings he wished to keep hidden.

"That enough," Kingsley had ordered. "Give him the antidote."

Most of the Wizengamot had been shocked that Andromeda killed Fenrir, but she wasn't punished since the good of her actions outweighed the bad.

Andromeda had even pleaded with the Ministry to allow Rodolphus access to his wand, in case another situation arose.

"Yes, the Carrows are back in Azkaban," she had said. "But, what if they escape again? What if Voldemort's other supporters come out of the woodwork and attack the ex-Death Eaters who chose to be rehabilitated? Luckily Teddy and I weren't at home when the attack happened."

"You do have a wand, don't you, Mrs Tonks?" called a grizzled man.

"I do, but I wouldn't have been able to take down three ex-Death Eaters on my own," she argued.

"Do you really think he'll be attacked again?" questioned another.

"It's possible. Those three were upset that Rodolphus _chose_ to be helped."

After a few minutes of deliberation, Andromeda was given possession of Rodolphus's wand, which he could only use in a life-threatening situation.

XXX

"Are you okay?" Andromeda asked over fish and chips that afternoon following the trial. "Your thigh looked pretty bad."

"I'm doing better," Rodolphus replied, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't know if any traces of the serum were still in him, and he didn't want to say too much.

"Good, well, I'm glad nothing serious happened to you."

Rodolphus's eyes widened.

"Hey, don't look so shocked," she chided, smiling at him. She reached over and placed her hand on his. Rodolphus flinched a little, but did not withdraw his hand. "Teddy and I have grown quite comfortable having you around."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, Teddy practically loves you. He was so worried about you…"

Rodolphus opened his mouth to reply, an expression of gratitude on the tip of his tongue, but the words died on his lips.

 **May 2, 2004**

 _This is it_ , Rodolphus thought, taking a seat in the chair placed in the middle of the room. His whole body flushed under the bright lights and the burning gazes of the Wizengamot members. _They control my fate. It's out of my hands now. Hopefully I've done enough. But, do I want to leave her?_

Andromeda was the only one who'd successfully helped her Death Eater. Yaxley had been sent back to Azkaban at the start of the year for threatening to harm Penelope. Hermione claimed that Lucius was on the right track, but wanted a little more time with him. Dean also requested more time for Rabastan.

"Mrs Tonks, can you please describe your time with Mr Lestrange? Were you afraid to have him living in your home?"

"The beginning was difficult, as I'm sure you all can understand," began Andromeda. "I would be lying to all of you if I said I wasn't nervous when this process began."

"Did you regret offering to help?"

"Absolutely not," answered Andromeda. "Rodolphus asked me why after we left the Ministry four years ago. I told him that I believe everyone deserves a second chance, especially people like him. I _still_ believe that, and I'm happy to have been able to help him."

"Would you say his behavior and attitude toward Muggles and Muggle-borns has changed?"

"We've visited Muggle London several times, and he has handled it well. He wasn't aggressive or violent toward any of the Muggles he interacted with during our visits. I've never seen him aggressive or violent at my home."

"Except during the attack last year?"

"He acted out of self-defence," Andromeda reminded the Wizengamot. "A trial was conducted, and he was found _not_ guilty," she stressed.

"How has he acted at your home?"

"In the beginning, he was quiet and reserved. It was like he felt like he didn't deserve a second chance, no matter how often I told him he did. We argued a little when we were initially getting to know each other. He opened up to me over the years, and we talked about anything and everything. We talked about his childhood, his past…"

"What did he tell you?" interjected an elderly witch. "Did he talk about being a Death Eater?"

Andromeda nodded. "I'd rather not discuss those conversations. He revealed many things to me in _private_ that I'd prefer not to share out of _respect_ for him," replied Andromeda, shutting the witch down.

"Anyway, he fit in really well in my home. He was a huge help once he learned how to operate the Muggle machinery. He still can't cook, but that's not a big deal," Andromeda continued, smiling a little, recalling all his burned meals. "He's also wonderful with Teddy, which surprised me. As you can imagine, it's been hard for me to balance everything, and I've appreciated Rodolphus's help."

"He was married to your _sister_! _She_ killed your _daughter_!" interrupted another witch, causing the room to fill with suggestions on what to do with Rodolphus.

"Quiet!" shouted Kingsley. "Let Mrs Tonks finish!"

"Yes, he was married to my sister, but _he_ didn't kill my daughter."

"He killed others!"

"He did, but how much more do you want to punish him?" snapped Andromeda, throwing her hands in the air. "He has served over fifteen years in Azkaban for his crimes. I'm not justifying what he did, but I'm telling you that _he has changed_. He deserves a chance to live like a _normal_ human being."

The room erupted once more and Kingsley quieted them. "We will hear from witnesses who will testify as to Mr Lestrange's changes."

Andromeda returned to her seat next to him. She reached over and held his hand in hers. "It'll be all right, she whispered, squeezing his hand softly. Narcissa and some of Andromeda's friends testified in his favour.

"What about the little boy?" a wizard called out.

"You want a _six-year old_ to testify?" asked Kingsley, startled by the request.

"He lives with Mr Lestrange, doesn't he? He can certainly answer a few questions as to his house guest's behaviour."

"Fine," Kingsley replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "He will be the last witness. Then, you shall decide."

Teddy left his spot next to Narcissa and took a seat in front of the Wizengamot. He fidgeted in the chair, turning around several times to look at Andromeda and Rodolphus.

"Do you like living with Mr Lestrange?"

"Yes," Teddy enthusiastically replied, nodding his head up and down. "Roddy _always_ plays with me and we have fun!"

"What sorts of things do you do when you play?"

"We play football in the garden and we climb trees! We built a treehouse last year, so we go up there when we just want it to be the boys!"

"The boys?"

"Yeah – me and Roddy – no Gran allowed."

"Is he nice to you?"

"Yes! He always reads me an extra story, even though Gran says he can only read me one. And, he always gives me a little bit more dessert when Gran's not looking."

Half the Wizengamot chuckled at Teddy's confession, captivated by his charm and innocence.

"How would you feel if he couldn't live with you anymore?"

Teddy was quiet for a while, as if he was envisioning life without Rodolphus. "I'd be sad," he finally replied. "I like Roddy a lot, and Gran likes him a lot too."

The room erupted for a third time with questions to Andromeda asking her to describe her feelings for Rodolphus. Thankfully, Kingsley quieted them again and had Rodolphus and Andromeda leave the room so the deliberations could begin.

XXX

"She's been quite liberal with him, don't you think? Allowing him to raise her grandson?"

"It's like she _fancies_ him or something!"

"Perhaps, but he's been well behaved thus far."

"Yeah, but will that all change if we let him off the hook?"

"He didn't look particularly threatening to me."

"No, but perhaps this is all a ruse so he can initiate another coming."

"Are you serious? I don't think he'd be stupid enough to do that!"

"You can't be too sure. You all are forgetting how _dangerous_ that man can be!"

XXX

"They're ready for you," a witch stated, pulling Andromeda and Rodolphus out of their thoughts. The deliberations had taken three hours.

Andromeda held Rodolphus's hand as they entered the room. He returned to his seat in the middle while Andromeda took a seat next to Narcissa and Teddy in the front row of the general seating area.

"In the matter of Rodolphus Lestrange, the Wizengamot has concluded that he has made enough changes to pass the probationary period. We have determined, based on the witness testimony we heard today, that Mr Lestrange does not appear to be a violent or aggressive man. We do not believe that he will purposefully seek out other ex-Death Eaters or supporters to facilitate a third coming of the Dark Lord. Mr Lestrange appears to be uninterested in participating in that type of activity. On the whole, it appears that he wishes to lead a normal life."

 _So far, so good. But…_ , thought Rodolphus, gripping the arms of his chair.

"However, we simply cannot disregard Mr Lestrange's past. This man is a convicted criminal and he has committed some of the most vicious crimes during both wars. To release him back to Wizarding society without so much as a slap on the wrist would be a great injustice to all of us. While he has demonstrated that he is capable of change, we do not, and cannot, trust him."

 _And there it is. I'm headed back to Azkaban for good, this time. Perhaps I can just ask them to give me the Kiss and be done with me. And here I thought I had changed. It does not matter. They'll never believe me, no matter what anyone says on my behalf. They didn't even let me speak._

"While the majority of us don't trust him, the majority of us cannot deny that he's changed. So, we have come up with an alternative solution. We propose that Mr Lestrange be released into the Muggle world for another two years. He will have access to his wand, for self-protection, lest anyone wish to attack him. He will not live with Mrs Tonks and must find an apartment and a job. He will report to a Ministry-appointed officer who will monitor him and make sure he stays on the right track. This will be the final test Mr Lestrange needs to pass before he can re-enter Wizarding society. The rules from his programme will apply, and any wrongdoing will send him back to Azkaban, or worse, death."

 _Another two years? I think I can do it, but can I do it without her?_

"Mr Lestrange, does this seem agreeable to you?"

Rodolphus turned around and locked eyes with Andromeda. She gave him a slight nod.

"Yes."

"That's it then. You have one month to find an apartment and a job. This concludes the matter of Mr Lestrange's probationary period. Please follow me so you can speak with your officer."

XXX

The month flew by, and Rodolphus hadn't been successful in his hunt for an apartment. He had found a job two weeks ago at an antiques shop. His work consisted of repairing pieces and creating new ones for customers. He enjoyed his job and got along with all his co-workers.

However, he did not want to leave Andromeda and Teddy, and so, he hadn't put as much effort into his apartment hunt.

"Rod, I've got something to show you," Andromeda said one afternoon to him as they were strolling along the streets of Muggle London close to Rodolphus's job. He had two days left in his final month with Andromeda.

She grabbed his hand and they came up to a three-flat. "Andie, you didn't…"

"I wanted to help you one last time," she confessed, pressing the keys into his palm. "You were having such a hard time finding one…"

 _That's because I don't want to leave you._ "Yeah…" Rodolphus replied, trying hard to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"It's a little small, but it's got everything you need. I've even paid your first month of rent. You'll have to take care of the utilities, but I've set them up in your name. I moved in your things while you were at work. I'm sure you will need to rearrange them, but everything's there."

"Andie, you didn't have to do all this for me!"

"Don't worry about it, Rod. I _wanted_ to do this for _you_ ," she began, gazing into his eyes. "I've enjoyed our time together, and I wish you the best of luck." Her face flushed. "Well… I should leave you to it," she said, turning away from him and heading up the street.

Rodolphus opened his mouth to reply, an expression of gratitude on the tip of his tongue, but the words died on his lips.

 **September 30, 2005**

It had been one year, four months and twenty-eight days since Rodolphus had last seen Andromeda, and he missed her every day. He desperately wanted to see her and Teddy again, but he had stayed away.

His probation officer hadn't been clear as to whether he could see them, and he didn't want to ask. He was a bit hurt when Andromeda left him, without so much as a word to whether they'd see each other again. He figured that she wanted nothing to do with him. She'd done her part. She'd helped him get to this point and the rest was up to him. He was in charge of his own fate.

He missed her so much. He yearned to see her smile, hear her melodic laugh and feel the warmth of her small hand in his. He wanted to taste her cooking again and share late night conversations over a bottle of wine.

The feelings he'd worked so hard to suppress had hit him the moment she turned away from him that afternoon. He had wanted to run to her, pull her toward him and ask her to stay with him. But, like an idiot, he'd let her go.

He hated to admit it, but he'd developed deeper feelings for Andromeda in the four years that they had spent together. Simply being her friend wasn't enough. The idea of Andromeda with another man drove him crazy. He wanted to be _that_ man. He wanted more and was willing to give her whatever she wanted. All she had to do was ask.

Was it love? Perhaps it was, but he'd only been in love once and that had been one-sided. His heart hurt, recalling all the effort he had put forth to get Bellatrix to love him. In the end, he hadn't been able to change her mind. He had essentially wasted the better years of his life chasing after a woman who would never love him, no matter how hard he tried.

All that rejection made him fearful to love again, but there was something about Andromeda that made him want to try. He couldn't spend the rest of his days wondering whether she felt anything toward him. She'd always treated him kindly, but perhaps he'd read too much into her actions.

XXX

 _I like Roddy a lot, and Gran likes him a lot too._

He hadn't been able to forget Teddy's words at his probationary hearing. What did that mean? Did she like him a lot as a friend, or were her feelings for him deeper than that? But, honestly, why would she ever go for someone like _him_ , a convicted criminal of all people, when she could have her pick of _far better_ men?

Perhaps the kindness she had extended to him had come out of obligation. Then again, why did she confide in him? Why did she allow him to babysit Teddy if she didn't care? Why did she fight for him when they went before the Wizengamot? Perhaps she simply fulfilled her duty in helping him.

And so, Rodolphus threw himself into his work, spending countless hours toiling away on project after project, hoping his feelings would fade. Unfortunately, they only deepened as the days went on. _And now_ , _I've got a chance to see her, and I don't know whether I should take it._

He'd received an invitation to her birthday party a week ago. The invitation, written in an unfamiliar hand, puzzled him, and he had debated on whether to attend. At one point, he had convinced himself to go and spent several days crafting a gift for her. As of this morning, he still intended to go, but now, he wasn't so sure.

XXX

Half an hour later, Rodolphus stood outside Andromeda's cottage, peering into a window. He'd shown up two hours late, and her party was in full swing. Andromeda looked genuinely happy, smiling and laughing with her family and friends. Naturally, he was happy for her. She deserved to have some happiness in her life especially after everything she'd experienced.

He spotted little Teddy, vying for Andromeda's attention. She bent down to him, listening to the words he whispered into her ear. She glanced around the room several times before shaking her head. Teddy scrunched up his face and stomped out of the room.

As Rodolphus headed to the front door, a tall, dark-haired man approached Andromeda. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed both her cheeks. She blushed and took his proffered arm, allowing him to lead her further into her home.

Rodolphus's heart felt like it'd been ripped out of his chest. _Well, that solves that!_ He pocketed his present, turned away and headed to the closest pub to drown his sorrow in drinks.

"Hey, mate!" called the bartender, pouring a pint for the man that took a seat beside Rodolphus. "You look like shite. What happened?"

"She said no," replied the man, downing the pint.

"Oh, really?" The bartender put a fresh one in front of the man.

"She fancies another bloke." The man downed that drink and set the empty glass in front of him.

"Innit the way it always is?"

"Yeah, but whatever, it's her loss. Besides, I was only courting her because her stupid friend asked me to. It's not like I actually liked her or anything..."

Both men knew it was a lie, but neither one of them said anything about it.

"Do you think the bloke's that Death Eater she helped?" asked the bartender a minute later.

"Don't know, don't care."

XXX

 _They had to have been talking about me! Maybe Teddy was upset because I didn't show up! And, maybe Andromeda was looking for me!_

By the time he got back to Andromeda's cottage, the blinds were drawn and a single light shone. He strode toward the door, summoned every ounce of courage in his body and knocked.

"Be there in a minute!" he heard Andromeda's voice cry out.

"Hi," Rodolphus breathed.

"Oh!" Andromeda exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. "I thought you were Harry! He left this here," she continued, gesturing to a jumper hanging off the back of a chair.

The two stood and stared at each other for a few moments, each unsure of what to say.

"So…" she began.

"Happy birthday," interjected Rodolphus, pressing his gift into her hand.

Andromeda's hands shook as she unlatched the handcrafted wooden jewellery box. "Oh wow, it's beautiful," she murmured, admiring the ruby diamond pendant nestled in a bed of black velvet.

"Put it on me, please," she requested, handing the necklace to him. She turned around and pushed back her hair, revealing the back of her long, elegant neck. Rodolphus's fingers trembled as he pushed away a few soft strands that escaped her hold.

"Thank you so much," she sighed, turning back to face him. "How have you been?"

Rodolphus was momentarily distracted by Andromeda's undeniable beauty. Her navy dress clung to her curves, accentuating her lovely figure and her cream-coloured heels showed off her long, toned legs.

"I've been all right," he mumbled, slowly bringing his eyes to her face. "Just working and whatnot."

"Well, that's good," acknowledged Andromeda. "You look nice," she complimented, fingering the pendant at her neck.

"So do you," offered Rodolphus, silently cursing himself for being unable to say the words trapped on the tip on his tongue.

They fell into another awkward silence, and Rodolphus could hear gentle gusts of wind blowing past them. Andromeda shivered slightly, rubbing her upper arms with her hands. Rodolphus wanted to pull her into his arms, but remained still.

The clock chimed twelve times, breaking them out of their reverie.

"Well, it's getting late. I've got to get up early tomorrow to help Narcissa pick out a dress for her engagement party. Kingsley _finally_ proposed, with a little encouragement from me of course," she said, flashing him a small smile.

"I see," Rodolphus muttered, taking a few steps away from her. "Well, give Cissa my congratulations."

"I will." Andromeda started to turn around.

"Andie, are you with him?" Rodolphus blurted, feeling the blood rush to his face.

Andromeda whipped back around, a frown on her face. "Who are you talking about?"

"There was a man here earlier – tall, dark, handsome," Rodolphus described. "I showed up late and saw you with him. You two looked close, so I left." Rodolphus's body felt as if it was on fire, and he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"No," replied Andromeda, her frown quickly turning into a big smile. "I'm very single."

"Ahh… well, that's… nice."

Andromeda's smile turned down again. "Well, it is getting rather late," she reminded him. "I'm going inside," she said slowly, turning away from him and placing her hand on the doorknob.

 _It's now or never._

"Wait, Andie! Please don't go!" exclaimed Rodolphus, reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

"What is it?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"I just wanted to…" he began, struggling to spit it out. "I just wanted to…"

"You wanted to, what?" she urged, encouraging him to go on.

"I just wanted to say _thank you_. Thank you for _everything_ you've done for me. It means so much to me. I know I can never repay you for what you've done…" Rodolphus confessed.

Andromeda lunged forward, grabbed his face and brought it down to hers. Without warning, she pressed her lips against his. Rodolphus froze for the briefest of seconds before responding in kind; deepening the kiss and nudging her mouth open with his tongue. His arms tightened around her, holding her close.

"You cannot understand how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Andromeda whispered, out of breath when they finally broke apart. A few tears began to trickle down her face.

"Oh, Andie, don't cry! Please don't cry," Rodolphus begged, stepping toward her and brushing away her tears with the pad of his thumb. He pulled her into his arms and rested her head against his shoulder. "I am so sorry. I should have told you earlier," he said, kissing her temple.

"It's all right, Rod. Better late than never, right?" she responded, looking up at him. "Come in?" she whispered against his lips.

"Yes," he replied, allowing Andromeda to lead him into her home. He was incredibly thankful that she'd taken a chance on him all those years ago. He'd forever remain grateful, and he'd never hesitate to thank her again.


End file.
